Battles In Time
by Wolf and Gator
Summary: Flash and Cece here with our first joint fic! Another fic, another newbie, another sinister plot. Continues on from WolfFairy's YYY fic. Yang x OC, Herman x OC, Yin x Yuck. No likey, no ready. Flames used to make smores. Better summary inside.


**Disclaimer - We've wondered day and night, asked countless people and wracked our brains for the answer but, alas, it appears we are not yet in possession of Yin Yang Yo. Bob Boyle is. We do, however, own our OC's, so do not take without permission please! ******

**Warnings: This fic is a romance between Yang and Jade (OC), Yin and Yuck, and Herman and Flash (OC). Don't like the sound of any of these couplings, then please leave now. Flames ignored and accomplish nothing but making our review count skyrocket, so please, flame away. ******

**Flash: Hi, I'm ConfusionIsTheWorstPain and welcome to mine and Cece's first joint fanfic (hopefully of many more to come XD). As you can probably tell by the name, Flash is my OC, or more correctly, my Yin Yang Yo version of myself. It's good cause she's impossible for me to write out of character (how the hell would you write yourself out of character?). Jade is Cece's OC, and I'm sure if you want to know all about her then Cece will tell you. Kudos for Flash, only you'll have to ask me. ******

**We have both drawn pics of our OC's on deviantart, and the links can be found on our own individual profiles, and maybe at some point on our joint one, I don't know, last time it wouldn't let me paste links there. Our good friend Z-Raviel has also drawn a pic of our OC's, and I'm sure if you ask him nicely he may give you a link, or if not then I'm pretty sure both Cece and I have it saved under our favorites on Deviantart. Anyways (glomps) Over to Cece! ******

**Cece: Hey there! Cece here! Just wanted to say how happy I am to start this fic with my best friend Flash. She's the coolest! So yeah this story is supposed to take place after my story 'Woo Foo Newbie'. I know it isn't finished, but I don't think our story will leave you hanging on any info about Jade other than her attacks. Ok so I hope you enjoy reading our fic cause we sure enjoyed writing it. (hugs Flash) ******

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

It was a regular day at the dojo and the Woo Foo warriors were taking a well-deserved break from their rigorous training. Jade had decided to spend her break hanging out with Yin and Yang in their room, seeing as there wasn't much else to do in the dojo except clean or listen to one of Master Yo's lectures. Yin sat languidly on her bed, nose buried deep into a thick leather-bound book while in the background Yang and Jade were playing mind-numbing video games.

Despite the bumpy start, Yang and Jade had recently been getting on rather well. Yang enjoyed the fact that there was finally someone around the dojo he could relate to and hang out with, unlike his bossy know-it-all of a sister or lazy grouch of a teacher. The best part was that she was unlike any of the other girls in their hometown; she was a tomboy and was interested in a bunch of things any boy would like, including Yang. The fact that she didn't think Woo Foo was lame was another good thing about her, it made her a lot easier to get along with and gave him another sparring partner.

The continuous sound of clicking resonating from the two controllers was beginning to eat away at Yins nerves. "Are you two planning on taking a break from video-gaming any time soon?" She snapped, more than a little irritated, "Your faces have been glued to that stupid TV screen for over an hour now."

Yang growled slightly in aggravation, twisting the analog stick expertly in his paw "No way Yin! Not until I beat Jade and get the high score!" He muttered, focusing all his attention on winning the game.

Jade giggled slightly from her position next to him, fingers hitting the controllers shape buttons in some sort of master code "Aww, poor Yangy. Getting beaten by a girl at videogames." She said, rubbing his imminent defeat in his face. She smirked slightly at the look he shot her.

"I'm not beat yet! And don't call me that!" He shouted, fingers still working furiously at the buttons.

"Okay… Yangy."

"Darnit! I said cut it out!" He yelled, glaring slightly at the more than obvious smirk planted firmly on Jades wolfish face.

Their bickering was cut short by Master Yo, who had taken it upon himself to yell at them from the other side of the dojo "Yin, Yang, Jade! I need you to come in the main room now!" He bellowed, voice echoing in the twin bedroom and ringing in the warriors' ears.

Jade set her controller down rather reluctantly "Aww man. It felt like our break had only just started." She grumbled, reaching over and turning off the video game and TV.

"Hey, I was so close to beating your high score!" Huffed Yang, hands still fastened tightly around the plastic game controller. Jade snickered slightly and yanked the controller from his hands by the wire, setting it aside by her own. Yin promptly got down from her bed and left the room, mumbling small obscenities about the panda making her lose her place under her breath. She paused briefly at the door to make sure the other two were actually going to move, before making her way to the main room.

Yang sighed and stood up on achy legs, stretching slightly before giving himself a quick brush down. "Well let's go see what the grumpy panda wants now." He muttered, defiantly turning his gaze away from Jade. This only caused her to snicker slightly.

"Still upset that I beat you?" She queried in a mocking tone.

Yang huffed angrily once more and glared at the leering wolf out of the corner of his eye. "Come on, let's just get going." He muttered, grabbing Jades hand tightly and rushing her out of the room.

Jade stumbled forwards, not quite expecting to be dragged about by the blue bunny "Yang!" She gasped, struggling to regain her footing. 

They soon reached the main room where they met up with Yin and Master Yo. Jade looked down to see that Yang still had a firm grip on her hand, which caused her cheeks to warm into the familiar red tint of a blush.

"Uhh, Yang." She began.

Yang turned to face her "What?" He muttered.

"You can let go of my hand now."

Yang looked down at their intertwined hands, beginning to blush as well "Oh! Heh, sorry about that." He mumbled, quickly releasing her hand and turning away from her in embarrassment.

Jade stretched her fingers idly by her side, mind blank for a few short moments. She soon re-gathered her senses, remembering the reason the three of them were here on their break in the first place "Okay Master Yo, we're all here now. So what did you need?" She asked. 

The aged panda grinned down at Jade knowingly, chucking slightly under his breath. "I brought you all down here to meet someone, someone you're going to be seeing round the dojo more often. Yin, Yang… Jade, I'd like you to meet the newest addition to the ranks of Woo Foo warriors-" He took a step to the right, revealing the newcomer who had been standing impatiently behind him "-Flash."

Yin and Yang gasped as the latest Woo Foo warrior in training was revealed. Before them stood a pale green alligator, clad in a torn tunic not unlike Yuck's, with light blonde hair curving delicately around her shoulders. She glared at the two rabbits distastefully; blue eyes narrowed and pointed teeth jutting out over her bottom lip. 

Hearing a slight noise beside him, Yang turned to Jade just in time to see her launch herself forwards, tackling the young alligator to the ground where she proceeded to latch on to her middle in a rib cracking embrace. The alligator, Flash, grunted in annoyance, though couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her pale green face. 

"Flash! What are you doing here! I haven't seen you in forever!" Jade squeed happily, tightening her hold on Flash's middle. The alligator gasped lightly at the force being exerted on her lungs, but managed to return the hug as best she could from her awkward position. "Hey Jade, long time no see." She muttered, trying to wriggle free of the suffocating hold Jade had on her.

Yin and Yang looked between the two girls curiously, wondering what the hell was going on. "Umm, Master Yo, what's going on?" Yin asked, motioning to the two warriors sat hugging on the floor. Master Yo chuckled gruffly, turning from the two to answer Yin. "I think it'd be best if you asked them instead, once Flash manages to pry herself from Jade that is."

Fortunately for them, Flash had decided she'd been hugged quite enough for one day, and wanted to free herself of Jade's embrace before she turned blue in the face from lack of oxygen. She tilted her head downwards slightly so she could whisper into one of Jades large pointed ears "Hey Jade, nice as it is to see you and all, could ya possibly let me breathe again? Your bunny friends are kinda staring."

Eyes widening slightly, Jade released Flash from her death grip, scrambling to her feet and helping Flash do the same once she'd got her breath back. Embarrassed, Jade turned to Yin and Yang, who were watching the two curiously from the other side of the room. Neither couple spoke for a few minutes.

Yin finally broke the silence "Well Jade, aren't you gonna introduce your friend to us?" she asked, motioning to Jade's left where Flash stood, scowl now stuck firmly back in place. Jade started slightly when Yin spoke, but soon calmed down again and smiled at the pink rabbit. "Oh, right. Well Yin, Yang, this is Flash," She pointed to Flash rather pointlessly "and Flash, this is Yin and Yang." She motioned to each bunny in turn, receiving a smile from Yin, and a rather quizzical look from Yang.

"What's with the scowl?" Yang asked abruptly, narrowing his eyes at Flash. Flash returned the look; tail swishing lightly in the air behind her "I'm an alligator. We aren't known for being friendly." She replied monotonously, tail thumping the ground for emphasis. Yang continued to scrutinize her, opening his mouth to ask another question, before being thumped on the head by Jade. "Hey, what was that for?!" He cried, hand massaging his now aching head. Jade glared at him in return, arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"I believe I was introducing her Yang. Now shut up so I can finish!" She growled lowly. Yang continued to rub his head and muttered something unintelligible under his breath, but said nothing.

"Good. Now, anyways. Well, Flash is my best friend, we go way back. We used to live just up the street from each other when we were younger, and we went to school together. Flash had to move with her parents to Louisiana a few years back though, so we haven't been able to see each other much. We've kept in contact though. I had no idea she was coming to the dojo to study Woo Foo with us. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked Flash curiously. Flash shrugged in response, idly kicking her luggage bag with one foot.

"Dunno, guess I wanted to surprise ya. Clearly worked, I wasn't sure if the panda would be able to keep his gob shut long enough for me to get here." She muttered, earning an irritated grunt from Master Yo, who had relocated himself to the sofa whilst waiting for his students to finish the introductions.

"Well, about a month ago I got kinda bored. Y'know, swimming around in a bayou and conversing with dim-witted swamp crocs get's kinda dull after a couple years. I was itching to get into some kinda fighting dojo to let off some steam, and remembered you telling me you were leaving home to train in Woo Foo. I then came up with the great idea of leaving too and joining ya; I'd get ta learn some form of martial arts and get to see my best friend, it's like killing two fish in one bite. So I got in contact with Yo over there, and asked if he had room for one more student. Fortunately he did, and well, here I am." She said, voice lightly accented with a southern drawl. Jade was still staring at her, face a mix of happiness and surprise. 

"You got your parents to agree to this? I know you Flash, and I know how protective your mom is. You did ask them if you could come, right?" Jade asked suspiciously, her voice trailing off into an accusatory tone.

"Well, I may have kinda sorta forgot to mention it for the most part." Flash muttered sheepishly, one hand rubbing her neck subconsciously. She noticed Jade glaring at her, and she quickly tried to rectify herself. "Don't give me that look, I didn't leave them in the dark completely! I told ma I was probably going to try and see ya during the summer, and she nodded her head at me. And pa was out on a boating trip with his mates, so I didn't get a chance to tell him. Ma went on a trip with her friends to the mud holes for some pampering last week, and neither of 'em will be back for another month or so. I thought this'd be the best time for me ta go, so I left a note with the phone number and hitch hiked up here."

When she finished, Jade was looking at her sternly "That's it, you left a note with a phone number? Your mom's gonna blow a fuse when she gets back, especially when she finds out you hitch hiked all the way up here from Louisiana. You're gonna be knee deep in Yak dung for about a month. But, until then," She held out her hand, grinning wildly "Welcome to the team."

Flash's mouth twitched into a smile too and she took Jade's hand with her own, shaking it and chucking quietly. When they'd finished, they both turned back to the two other warriors in training in the room. Yin was waiting patiently, while Yang was sat on the floor with a bored expression on his face, fingers idly fiddling with the individual strands of carpeting. He looked up when they'd finished talking, pulling himself to his feet and glancing between the two friends. "Are you two done now?" He asked tiredly, stretching his arms out behind him. Flash narrowed her eyes at him, annoyed by his obvious lack of interest. "Clearly." She muttered, turning away from him and instead looking over towards Master Yo, bending down to clutch her luggage bag in one hand.

"Where do I dump this?" She asked, jiggling the bag in her hand.

"Huh? Oh, right. Jade, could you show our latest addition to her room, there should be a spare one across the hall from yours." He muttered, heaving himself to his feet and turning to his other two students. "As for you two, I hope you try your best to make Flash feel welcome and help her in any way you can. And don't keep getting on her nerves Yang, alligators have ferocious tempers." He said, knowing his last comment probably fell on deaf ears. But, he told himself, at least he tried.

Flash and Jade walked away from the group, Flash dragging her luggage bag behind her, scuffing up the carpet as she went. Once they were out of the main room, Jade turned to her friend, beaming happily. "It's so great you're here, I wasn't expecting to see you for another few months until I came for a visit! How do you like it here so far, what about Yin and Yang, thought much about what you want to learn?" She babbled in obvious excitement. Flash kept a straight face, concentrating on getting her heavy luggage bag to her room.

"Ya know I've only been here an hour Jade, I haven't quite had time to think over everything yet. As far as first impressions go; the dojo seems cozy, Yin seems sweet and well mannered, and Yang's an idiot. I don't really know enough about Woo Foo to know what I wanna do yet, but after hearing a little about it from you over the phone and from a short briefing from Master Yo, I'm guessing it'd be best for me ta do might. After all, I did choose to learn martial arts ta let off some steam didn't I? And what better way than by learning how to beat things to a bloody pulp." Flash replied, grinning after her last comment.

Jade returned the smile, happy her friend was feeling optimistic "You know your first impressions aren't too far off. The dojo is large and cozy, Yin is really fun to hang around with and is really helpful with my training, and your right Yang is an idiot. He's not too bad though once you get to know him. We have lots of things in common; playing video games, riding roller coasters, eating fast food. He's an easy guy to get along with, even if he can be kinda stupid at times."

Flash turned and raised an eyebrow at her as they turned down the corridor to her new room. Once they reached the door she pushed it open and threw her bag onto the bed, causing it to groan under the sudden weight. She turned back to Jade, eyebrow still raised, but now accompanied by a slight smirk.

"What?" Jade asked curiously, confused as to why her friend was looking at her like that. Flash just shook her head, turning to her bed and sitting on the mattress with her legs dangling over the edge. She reached over and unzipped her luggage bag, watching as the many balled up t shirts it contained exploded forth and tumbled onto the bedspread. She chuckled, raising the top flap of the bag and sticking her head and arms inside, pulling out clothing and throwing it about the room.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Anyway, I'm going to start unpacking now, you gonna stay and watch or go check up on the rabbits?" Came Flash's muffled reply from the bag, in which she was now almost completely submerged, only her feet and tail remaining outside the leather flaps. Bundles of clothing continued to shoot in every direction from the bag, a few narrowly missing Jade's head. The wolf stepped backwards towards the door, dodging an assortment of airborne clothing items in her retreat.

"Umm, no, it's Ok. I'll leave you to unpack in peace. I'm sure Yin and Yang will want to talk to me anyway, so I better go see them just in case. I'll be back to check on you in an hour Ok?" Jade replied, giving a startled yelp as a well-aimed black t-shirt hit her square in the face.

"Yeah, sure, that's fine. I'll see ya in a bit." Flash muttered in response, nothing but the tip of her tail now visible at the mouth of the bag. Jade uttered one more quick goodbye before hurrying out he room and shutting the door behind her, wincing as she heard several items ricochet off its surface. _'Sure is good to have her back'_ She thought to herself happily, moving away from the door and wondering back down the corridor to the main room in search of Yin and Yang.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 ******

**Flash: Yeys! First chapter finished! (high Five) I've been trying to think of a suitable ending for this chapter for a while, and in the end I came up with this. Tis not too bad. So, how do you like our fic? And no, I'm not from Louisiana. The character may be the YYY version of myself, but there aren't any alligators in England, so I stuck her in a Louisiana bayou instead. Hope no one minds ;. ******

**Anyway, can't think of much else to say right now. Oh! I tend to reply to all my reviews, and I think Cece does too. So if you review, don't be surprised to get a separate reply from each of us. As we don't talk about what to put in the reply beforehand, we are sorry if what we say contradicts the other or whatever. We would talk about it beforehand, but alas, time zones. There's a big difference between England and Nevada (weeps). Oh, and due to this, don't expect us to update straight away. We'll have the next chappie up as soon as we possibly can, but don't expect it for at least another week or two OK? We'll try to hurry! ******

**Don't forget to review! ******

**Flash ****  
****xxx ******

**Cece: Yeppers! (returns high five) Done with the first chapter and will update as soon as we can. Sorry I don't really have a whole lot to say now other to read and review. Flames will be roasted over a campfire to make smores with.**


End file.
